Harry And Hermione Get Together
by littleangel
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a secret but will Ron accept it?


A short H/H story**, **written out of total boredom and lack of sugar. I think. Enjoy J 

************

**Harry and Hermione get together.**

"Hi Harry". Harry turned around and saw Hermione waving at him. 

He waved back, feeling a bit stupid. _I bet everyone knows now, _he thought, turning away, and walked off back up to school. But he had only just reached the castle gates when he heard someone else shouting him. He turned and saw Ron running towards him, very fast. Harry stopped and waited for Ron to catch up. 

"I was trying to get away from Draco and his gang. They were blocking my path. Where's Hermione?" he asked, looking around. "She's in Hogsmead with some other friends." He replied, turning a bit red. Ron didn't seem to notice this.

"Well, ok. I had better go, I said I would meet lavender in the common room." Ron said, running back up to the castle. _Ron has got Lavender, at least. And everyone knows about it. But no one can know about Hermione and me. _

*****

"Oh Harry. I have waited all day for this!" Hermione breathed, as Harry kissed her lips. Hermione backed up to the wall, with Harry still attached to her. They undid all of their clothes and threw them in a heap in the corner of the room.

As they grew more and more busier, Ron grew more and more worried. He hadn't seen Harry or Hermione in over two hours and he was beginning to think that they were avoiding him, though he didn't know why.

"Oh, stop worrying Ron, its Saturday; they might be back in Hogsmead." Lavender suggested, shrugging. Ron sighed. "Yeah, S'pose." 

*****

Harry composed himself, and tried to flatten down his hair. Hermione laughed. "Oh, do you really think that will work? Industrial strength hairspray is more suitable." Harry laughed too. "Yeah! Where can I get some?"

Hermione nudged him, so he very nearly fell off the table they were now sitting on. "Erm… Do you think we better head back? Ron might have noticed we're missing." Harry suggested, standing up.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I suppose we better had. Oh, by the way, tell him we were both helping Hagrid with his Pumpkins."  

*****

"Why couldn't _I _have helped Hagrid too?" Ron fumed, his ears turning pink. Lavender snorted. "Oh yeah Ron, now that _would _be a great way of spending your Saturday. Helping the Gamekeeper keep his plants healthy!" Hermione looked at Lavender and nodded. "Exactly. Harry and me were just unlucky to have been spotted by Hagrid. We erm…were bored." At this point she looked at Harry and they both looked embarrassed. 

Lavender tugged at Ron's arm. "Lets go and get dinner. I'm starved." Ron nodded, and they both headed out of the portrait hole. "That was so close! I hope they didn't guess." Harry shook his head. "I doubt it. If Ron had, then he probably would have gone totally mad."

Hermione looked at him when he had said this. "Actually, why would he go mad? He has a girlfriend, he knows what it's like to fall in love, or at least, have feelings towards someone. I don't see why it has to be secret anymore." Harry looked at his feet. "Harry? Are you OK?" Hermione asked leaning towards him.

He looked at her. "OK, look Hermione, I have to tell you something." He stopped. He went and sat in the chair right in front of her. "Well, it's just that…Ron has… well, feelings for you." Hermione looked at him shocked. "Is that a joke?" Harry shook his head. "He told me ages ago, when he had drunk too much of his dad's beer in the summer. He said he would make you jealous. and he had tried." 

Hermione put her hands over her mouth. "What do you mean? How has he tried?" Harry thought for a moment. _It's too late; I have already told her now. I might as well tell her the rest. _"Well…he asked out lavender. He doesn't really fancy her, it's so you will get jealous of them going out with each other."

*****

Dinner in the great hall was as grand as usual, with all the finest foods lined up on plates and bowls along each house table. Hermione, however, was not in the mood for eating. Harry had made her promise that she wouldn't say anything to Ron.

So far so good, she hadn't said to a word, but her face gave her temper away. "Hermione, what's up? You look like you have just eaten a large jar of cockroach cluster." Seamus Finnigan commented, stuffing his face with spaghetti. Hermione let out a whining noise and looked in the direction of Ron, who was gazing at his sponge pudding as though it was his dream come true to have a cake for dinner.  _Hmmph, _thought Hermione, _I bet he is probably thinking about me. I like him as a friend. That's about it. I love Harry. _

"Maybe we should go up to the common room?" Harry muttered in her ear. She stood up from the table and Harry did the same, and they both walked out from the hall. "Harry, I can't stand this! Why didn't he just tell me what he thought of me?" she fumed, pacing up and down the entrance hall. Harry thought. "Look, I tell you what. Why don't we just tell him about us? Then he will see that we love each other and then he can't do anything about it."

"It's our only option, isn't it?" She replied, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a kiss.

*****

Ron stood there, his arms folded. His mouth wibbled a bit and he made a funny "wibble" sound when he had heard the news. This was a bad reaction. Harry and Hermione were holding hands, and were looking anxious as to what his next words would be. Harry decided to speak first. "Ron, are you ok with this? I mean, we have been seeing each other for well…months. Can't you at least say something?"

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. It looked like words had failed him. Eventually, he spoke. "Well…why didn't you tell me? You are my best friends! _Why _didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking from one to the other again. Hermione looked down as she spoke "Because we were worried what would happen. Maybe it was all a mistake? Maybe Harry and me didn't really love each other; maybe we were just fooling around. But all of those 'maybes' are false. We _do_ love each other and we are _not _fooling around. We were worried what people would say. And we didn't want to hurt you Ron."

By the time she had finished this speech, she was looking Ron in the eye, almost defiantly, as though she really wanted him to believe her. She didn't want him to be angry with them. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sorry, we should have told you but I guess we were scared of your reaction. Besides, all that wibbling you did worried me." Ron laughed, and looked at the two of them again.

They looked so comfortable together and Ron could tell that even though they had kept this secret from him, they honestly did love each other and that was all the evidence he needed. "Well you know what? How about I treat you two lovebirds to a Butterbeer down at Hogsmead? Come on, let's grab the invisibility cloak."  

And despite Hermione sighs of protest, they all snook away, heading for the Three Broomsticks.

***********************************************************************************************

_THE END!_


End file.
